Chapter 19 - The Shocking Backpack Secret
"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Tanza "Yea." nodded Timothy Just then he pulled up his sleeve and started pushing buttons on a strange looking watch on his wrist. "What are you doing? We have to get out this storm!" shouted Tanza "Don't worry we will. Just grab onto my shoulder." smiled Timothy They all look at each other for a few minute confused, but then they all walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. He pushed a button on his watch and after a sudden flash of light everybody noticed that they were all standing atop a spiral staircase. "Where are we?" asked Tanza "Come on! We'll see you'll at the bottom." laughed Timothy He started to run and then he jumped on a rail with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him and began sliding down it. They all looked over the edge of the staircase as Timothy and his pokémon slide down the spiraling staircase till they were all out of sight. "Is he always acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world?" asked Misty as they started walking down the spiraling staircase. "That's not acting….he's always been kind of childish. One minute he's so out of it staring into space like you saw outside and then he's so much of a happy camper like you just saw. Even in the worst of time's I’ve never really seen him get really upset or scared. To be honest it’s always the exact opposite. He is very confusing that much I can tell you though." laughed Tanza "I wonder why is he like that?” wondered Brock "Who knows." shrugged Tanza When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they all saw Timothy typing on a computer that unfolded out of a wall. "Power system check, Dimensional Stabilization Check and System Diagnostic complete." smiled Timothy as a panel opened up beside him that held a black and white glowing orb. He held out his hand toward the orbs and they started glowing brighter, then a beam of light shot up on the wall. It traveled from the panel to the ceiling and then in a blinding flash of light the entire room lite up. "What is this place?" asked Tanza Timothy pushed another button on the computer and it suddenly folded up into the wall and a door appeared in front of him. "This is where we're going to be staying while we are traveling." smiled Timothy as he opened the door. They walked in behind him and they all saw that they were in a living room that looked just like the living room in Timothy's house "This place looks just like your living room." noted Tanza "Are we back at your house?" asked Ash "Not really...where actually in a different dimension." corrected Timothy "What...how? asked Brock "Pi?" wondered Pikachu "We'll we're actually in a capsule house that I created to look exactly like my house that's in a pocket dimension that we created within my backpack. I call this place the Portable Housing Dimension or PHD for short." explained Timothy "Ok! I see how that could be done...Deoxys can create its own pocket space." stated Brock "Yeah just like that and with a little more help from technology we were also able to create a teleporter within this watch to teleport us back and forth." explained Timothy "This is amazing! I never thought anything like this would be possible." exclaimed Brock "With the help of pokémon anything is possible and things like this are only the tip of the ice burg, but enough about this. Just like before everybody know's where they will be sleeping so make yourselves at home while I go see if I can tell when this storm will let up. Now listen up, everybody's room door has a color to it...Ash your color is red, Misty your color is blue, Brock your color is brown, Tanza your color is purple and mine is green. There are also four other door's a black, yellow, white and a gold door. The black door and yellow door are to two special room's, the gold door is for the Pokémon Resort, but the white door is locked cause it is still under construction...just look on the map beside the door if you forget. “ motioned Timothy as he pointed at a map beside the door and left back out of the door. They all walked up to the door and looked at the map to figure out where is what room. "Hay look there's a hot tube and a game room." exclaimed Ash "Well I know where I’m going." noted Tanza "I'm right behind you for the hot tube." agreed Misty as they both walked down the hall and went through a yellow door. "Well I guess I’ll go fix us something to eat." shrugged Brock and he headed toward the kitchen. "Well everybody has found them something to do. So what should we do know Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika...Pi...Pi." shrugged Pikachu Just then Timothy came back through the door with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita, then he stopped and looked at Ash and Pikachu. "Hay where is everybody?" asked Timothy "Well Tanza and Misty went to the hot tube and Brock went to fix us something to eat." replied Ash "What about y'all?" asked Timothy "We just don't know what we want to do." shrugged Ash "Well this storm doesn’t look like it'll let up any time soon, so we're going to play the games for awhile." smiled Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu "Mew." nodded Nina "Be...Be." nodded Nikita "Well mind if we join you?” asked Ash "Pika?" asked Pikachu "Sure." nodded Timothy So they followed him to a black door and when they went in they saw that the room was built exactly like an arcade. Ash looked around at several large size televisions and each one had several different game systems hooked up to them. “Alright then time to pick a game.” said Timothy as he Ash and the pokémon all went and got on a game system. ………………………. Meanwhile in the Kanto Region in Pallet Town with in Professor Oak's place he was standing in front of the window looking out at the storm. "Something is very wrong. These storms are getting worse by the day." said Professor Oak just as Tracy walk into the room. "Hay Professor Oak anything wrong?" asked Tracy "I don't know, but these storm's really have me worried." replied Professor Oak "Why is that?" asked Tracy "I'm not really that sure Tracy, I’m not really that sure." sighed Professor Oak as he continued to look at out the window. ………………………… Meanwhile later that day within the PHD everybody had just finished eating and they all went about their business. Ash and Pikachu went into the living room and saw Timothy, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria all sitting on the coach with eggs in their lap's wiping them off. "Wow are all these egg's yours?" asked Ash "Yea, but these are only a couple that are close to hatching." nodded Timothy Ash was looking at a brown egg that Timothy was holding as it started to glow and it turned white with brown spot's. “Pi...Pikachu.” noted Pikachu "Yea I saw it to...hay why did that egg just change color?" asked Ash "It just means that this egg is close to hatching." smiled Timothy "What will hatch from it?" asked Ash "I can't be completely sure, but I know it will be a new species of pokémon." shrugged Timothy "What do you mean new species?" asked Ash "In most the the pokémon egg's that I have is a pokémon I created from the DNA of other pokémon, kinda like Zelig's." explained Timothy "Cool." said Ash "Pika." said Pikachu helping Nina wipe off the egg she had. "Alright that should work…all clean now." smiled Timothy as he held up the egg. He then kissed the egg, before putting it back in a glass incubator and then he stood up to stretch. All of a sudden Timothy collapsed onto one knee and he grabbed at his shoulder. "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash "Yeah I’m fine." nodded Timothy as he stood back up still holding his shoulder. "You sure?" asked Ash "Sure I’m sure...Well Ash, Pikachu can you two go get everybody and tell them to let's get ready to go. I sense that the storm has passed. K." said Timothy as he held his hand against his head and leaned against the chair. "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Alright." nodded Ash He walked down the hallway and when he got to the yellow door he opened it and saw Tanza and Misty both still sitting in the hot tube. "Hay Tanza, Misty...Timothy said that the storm has let up. So get ready to move out!“ shouted Ash "Alright tell him we'll be up front soon." nodded Tanza "Sure thing." nodded Ash as he closed the door. He closed the door behind him and walked on down the hallway till he got to the brown door. When he opened the door they saw Brock sitting in front of a desk in a chair reading a book. "Hay Brock we're about to head out." said Ash "Alright." nodded Brock as he threw the book on the bed and followed Ash back up the hall. When they got back to the living room they saw Tanza and Misty had already joined Timothy and his pokémon. "Alright is everybody ready?" asked Timothy They all nodded, grabbed Timothy's jacket and the next thing they knew they were back outside under a tree. They all looked around as the water dripped of the leaves of the trees as the sun shined brightly. To Be Continued.................. Category:Season 1 Content